1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stiffeners, such as the stiffeners used in the manufacture of shoes to retain the shape of heel and toe portions of the footwear.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of different types of stiffeners used in the shoe industry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,103; 3,590,411; 3,647,616; 3,891,785; 3,973,285; 4,814,037; 6,391,380 and 6,475,619 disclose methods and materials for improving the stiffness and adhesive qualities of materials for use in the footwear industry (all of which are incorporated by referenced). The stiffening plastic resins are selected from styrene butadiene, polystyrene, polyvinylacetate, acrylic as well as other polymer lattices that may be saturated into a needle punch non woven fabric. Some of these types of stiffeners have hot melt adhesives coated onto their surfaces and are heat activated to bond to the shoe upper and lining. Some are activated with solvents and do not have heat activated hot melt adhesives. A second group of stiffeners are premolded materials made from polyvinylchloride, ionomers or thermoplastic rubbers (TPR). These premolded stiffeners require an adhesive to be painted on the surface for bonding to the shoe components. There are stiffeners that are made via extrusion of a resin such as an ionomer or other thermoplastic polymers and then require an extrusion coating of an adhesive onto the polymer sheet. The last category comprises stiffeners that are made from powders that are admixtures of a filler or hard material with an adhesive or softer material. These polymer powder blends are then heat sintered to produce a stiffener.
The ideal characteristic of the stiffener is to have high resiliency and good stiffness for a given weight of material. The saturated stiffeners can be made stiff but usually the stiffer grades do not have high resiliency. The saturated stiffeners, the premolded stiffeners and the extruded stiffeners all require an extra processing step to have an adhesive applied to the surface. The powder coated stiffeners usually involve a need for cryogrinding to be able to create a fine powder from a low melting point adhesive which results in added costs as well as a need for a critical particle size distribution. The powder coated materials, since they are sintered, are also less tough or strong and need extra weight for a given level of stiffness since the sintering action does not form a true melt of the material to maximize the physical properties. These materials also need high levels of the adhesive component in order to get good bonding to the various substrates that they will be attached to. This adds additional cost and additional weight. When hot melting the saturated materials or the extruded materials they need a significant amount of hot melt adhesive to be coated onto their surfaces in a separate step.
There are processes and products that are used in the packaging industry where a tie layer of adhesive is added to another resin to produce a very thin layer to bond these various layers together. Usually this is done with adhesive tie layers in which the adhesive component is similar in melt viscosity and melting point to the other layers. The process to produce these materials is an extrusion process that uses multiple extruders and either a multicomponent die block or a manifold die.